User blog:Thebabylonproject/Confession
So no doubt you have heard a few things flying about recently. There seems to have been a lot of drama going on around here at the moment. I felt I needed to clarify a few things, in order make sure no one gets the wrong idea, and hopefully give you a bit of a better picture as to what's currently going on. - First things first, no, I am no the spammer currently threatening the wiki. That's got nothing to do with me, the ban resulted from a mix-up. Just a case of mistaken identity. Nothing more. My innocence has been proven to several admins, beyond any reasonable doubt. Hopefully I can put that to rest now. - No, I'm not returning permanently. This blog post is just to update everyone of the current situation. You might see me in chat in the next few days, but it's probably just to sort things out. This is not a full time return, I'm only here to put a few rumours to death. - Yes, I have been using a second account. I will direct you to the explanation I gave to the other admins on my first confession of this. Some parts have been ommited for privacy. "So, you already know I've been using the account 'Murder of the Crows' for a while now. It's always been my account, I didn't borrow it off anybody. It was made during December of 2013, as a back-up account. Nothing fancy, I never made it a mod or anything, but I did put in some edits with it so it wouldn't stand out. Saying that, I was well aware of what the rules stated, and knew even having a second account was banned. I made it for several reasons, the most pressing of which was to use as a way to keep tabs on the wiki if I ever left, or was forced to leave, but also for fixing any problems I noticed on my pages, such as vandalism or typos, without drawing attention to myself. I left because I couldn't reconcile the fact I had a second account with the fact I objected to Aries re-writing the rule on multiple accounts. I still believe it was wrong of him to do that, but as I had a second account, I couldn't remain an admin while still objecting to this rewriting on the rules. So I left, slating objections to the rule change, which was essentially true. After that I kept up on wiki events using the 'Crows' account, and eventually started using it to carry out edits on the wiki. Fixing Needs Work pages, etc. It was kind of cathartic, actually. I never meant to deceive anyone, it was just sort of inevitable. I didn't want to draw attention to myself, because that would defeat the point of me leaving in the first. Again, I'm sorry about this. I accept full responsibility, not that there is anyone else the blame could be put on anyway." That's the full scope of things. I haven't got anything more to say, I don't think. What's done is done. You can take this confession anyway you want. I don't ask you forgive me, I just want to be left alone in my absence. Apart from that, all I can say is sorry. Category:Blog posts